


Just Give Me Sex Whenever I Want It

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [30]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon are in a steam room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me Sex Whenever I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://rainxdrops12.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainxdrops12.livejournal.com/)**rainxdrops12** 's prompt: Ryan and Brendon in a steamroom/ or sauna and semi-public!sex, possibly wall!sex, and the hot/sweatiness of steamrooms and/or saunas is the cause of said semi-public(wall)!sex

Brendon giggled, poking at the hair sticking to Ryan's temple. "You're all sweaty."

Ryan blinked slowly, not looking at Brendon. "Well, duh. We're in a steam room."

There were maybe four or five other guys in the room with them, although it was nearly impossible to see through the cloud of steam surrounding them.

"Well, I mean, you never sweat on stage, so I'm just marveling at the fact that it's even possible for you to sweat."

Ryan turned his head to glare at the singer lazily. "Says the human water faucet."

"It's cleansing," Brendon replied lightly, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Not that I'm, you know, dirty or anything."

"Oh, you're dirty alright," Ryan retorted, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. "So, so dirty."

Suddenly, Brendon jumped up and grabbed Ryan's wrist, pulling him up with an indignant grumble and dragging him to a more secluded section of the steam rooms. "I'll show you dirty."

Ryan hummed in surprise as Brendon kissed him fiercely, pushing the younger man against a wall by his hips. Without any pretense whatsoever, the singer let his towel drop, tugging at Ryan's as well.

"Mmm, you are a dirty boy, aren't you?" Ryan purred, grabbing Brendon's ass and pulling him closer, grinding their half hard cocks together. "You want me so bad, you dirty little cockslut."

"You fucking know I do. Now put your cock in my ass before I have to make you."

Ryan clicked his tongue at Brendon, spinning him around to face the wall. "So impatient," he muttered, quickly wetting two fingers in his mouth before pressing them both into Brendon at once, making the singer grunt softly and buck back against Ryan's hand.

"Ry, c'mon. Please."

Laughing softly, the guitarist pulled his fingers out before licking his palm, slicking his cock with saliva. Without any more delay, Ryan lined up and pushed into Brendon, groaning softly into his neck as he sunk all the way in.

"Oh, fuck yes."

Ryan picked up a swift pace, just the way Brendon liked it, angling just right to hit his prostate with every bruising thrust. Brendon was moaning shamelessly, his beautiful voice echoing off the walls, warm mist swirling around their heads. Brendon moaned Ryan's name in warning and suddenly a voice called out to them.

"Hey, keep it down you two!"

"Fuck off," Ryan growled back, pounding even harder into Brendon until he keened as loud as he could, coming hard against the slick tile wall. "Bren...," Ryan breathed, following him shortly afterwards.

They cleaned themselves off lazily before wrapping up in their towels again and returning to the main steam room.

One of the older men was glaring at them as they reclaimed their spot. "Fuckin' faggots," he slurred, getting up and walking out.

Ryan was nonchalantly examining his nails, his whole body loose and comfortable. "Suck a cock, old man," he called after the man, grinning lethargically. "Or maybe you'd prefer some old flabby pussy. Whatever floats your boat, man."

They heard the old man mutter irritably and they laughed.  



End file.
